The End
by RealInFin
Summary: A potentially long story about Space Marines. First Publish. Rated M, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**ONE**

Zona Industria 3, Octalis City, Morrion Secundus,

Adrio stood there alone, long since abandoned by his fellow Astartes. He had been left for dead on the cobbles of the plague ridden street. His once gleaming blue armour was now as black as space itself. His bolter lay several feet away from him with an empty magazine as he leapt forward to grab it there was a high pitched laugh from the now ruined Grand Manufactorum. Adrio saw the gretchin and instantly leapt towards it with a pipe in his hand. The gretchin obviously caught sight of him as it looked at the sword in its hand. It let out a squeal loud enough to be heard from the next planet over. As Adrio pummelled the being he noticed an ork mob charging towards him holding crude flamers in their hands. He instantly turned only to see an enormous greenskin walker larger than even a Baneblade blocking his path. He had been trapped by moronic orks!

Adrio held out a hand and hoped for something to happen that would rescue him. For a split second it seemed as though all hope was lost but then an energy bolt extended from his armoured hand and vaporized the walker, as Adrio turned around he saw the ork warriors stood still staring at something now behind him. He now realized now why the walker really got vaporized. It was a Thunderhawk which for some reason looked vaguely familiar. The front plate was embellished with a huge, golden Aquila holding a skull in its claws; the sides bore the chapter markings of the Ultramarines. As it landed the orks finally decided to fire at it. The tiny metal shellsbounced of off the Thunderhawk as if they were made of rubber as the hatch opened.

From within the Chambers of _Guilliman's Fist_, for that was the name of the Thunderhawk, Tactical Squad Rodriga, otherwise known as the Immortals, all fired their weapons simultaneously at the vile xenos in a hurricane of bullets and flames, obliterating the ork lines. Firing like this would tear the ork lines to shreds in a way even they could comprehend and burn their carcasses, preventing the spores from spreading around the rest of the planet. Adrio stepped into the magnificent chambers of _Guilliman's Fist_ and grabbed a large flamer, too heavy for even an average Astartes to hold, but Adrio was not an average Astartes for he had survived one-hundred years of service and now wore Tactical Dreadnought armour, more commonly known as Terminator armour. He stomped to the commanding officer and requested a briefing. "The orks have stormed all residential and Industrial areas," Brother-Librarian Adorno Rodriga said between firing rounds with his bolt pistol, "we now control just one province and so we are withdrawing all Astartes and ordering an Exterminatus." Adrio instantly began to protest, but Rodriga continued, "The residents have been evacuated by the 425th Cadian Regiment, and have been transported to Riothra Prime to be given a new home. Adrio then sighed in relief. Rodriga then shouted to his squad to return to _Guilliman's Fist_. The Thunderhawk hurtled into space, mowing down hordes of Ork warriors whilst taking off.


	2. Chapter 2

Control Room, Battle Barge Aeternus, Unidentified Warpspace,

The_ Aeternus_ was a brilliant machine and bore an Aquila on the front of its hull. The Ultramarines Chapter emblem was blackened with age and soot, obvious marks of being hit with the crude cannons of the vile Orks to the sophisticated laser weapons of the Eldar. Although recently it had been rammed by an Ork Battleship it still functioned as well, if not better, than usual. Although Adrio never truly understood how space travel worked, he knew that it would move him swiftly to the world on which he would next be serving on. His initial plan was to run combat drills with his new squad until he arrived. Today however, he and Skale, a mountain of a scout almost the size of an Ogryn, were on Astropath watch for the day.

In most cases while travelling through the warp the trip was harmless, but sometimes a daemon would possess an Astropath. Skale secretly hoped that this would be one of the times there would be no daemon although if he were to destroy it he would surely get the Gene-seed. Skale had heard the stories about daemons, huge creatures with impenetrable skin and weapons the size of mountains. Adrio was sat at a table six or so feet in front of him. Skale thought he saw a flash of red light in the eyes of the Astropath behind Adrio but dismissed it instantly as a light to show the arming of the weapons as they would soon drop out of the warp. Adrio shifted in his seat leaning forward to grab his bolter and then aimed it at the Astropath.

It was a Daemon although not as mighty as Skale imagined it. It was still as large as a Dreadnought, larger maybe and had a large axe. Instantly there was a burst of fire from Adrio's bolter and Skale followed with a burst of his own. The daemon slammed its mighty axe into the ground Skale was stood on. Skale had dodged this huge blade and leapt onto the daemon's hand he ran up the arm towards its head and wrenched a horn off. He slammed it into the monster's back. He then leapt onto the horn and fired at the daemon's innards with his bolter whilst the horn was pulled down its back by gravity. The light left the daemon's eyes as it slumped to the ground. "Well done rookie," said Adrio, "you've made your first kill." Skale was to be given a Gene-seed for this triumph and would be the fifth member of The Deathblades should they lose a member.


End file.
